HetaOni II
HetaOni II is an English-language game created by Rin1997Katy with RPG Maker VX. This is a fangame based on Tomoyoshi's original HetaOni game and should not be mistaken for Tomoyoshi's game. The game is "a spin-off that rather goes its own way", as the creator stated since it distanced itself from the original game too much, but still covers the themes of HetaOni and uses the original's plot as base. Game Plot/Game Summary The story continues right after the playable version by Pianodream and NeoKyno. Japan has noticed something on Italy. After America, Prussia and Germany asked him about his shouting, Japan claimed he could feel Italy breathing but Germany says there is no breath. Later, all the nations who are left in the sanctuary room (Germany, Prussia, France, Japan, America, Canada and England) decide to plan their next steps, wondering what China and Russia are doing. Meanwhile, China and Russia are about to check the study in the annexe to find the monster who killed Italy. They find some mysterious books written in a foreign font and finally a book called "The power of travelling through time" with the intention to read and try it out later. Their conversation starts to lead to friendship confessions and they swear to protect each other with all their might. Moving on searching, the monster appears behind China and hurts him badly. The scene changes again and Germany is shown lying in a bed, sleeping, while the other nations are standing around his bed, talking about Germany's refusal to rest. After that, Canada wants to look for China and Russia since they have been gone for quite a while. Japan volunteers to accompany him and the player gets the choice to take either Prussia or America with them. The group will find a hurt China who's lying in a blood puddle, but Japan can detect he's alive. The group finds Russia crouching at the wall. The monster appears again and a fight starts. After the fight, everybody goes to the sanctuary room. The next scene shows Holy Roman Empire and Italy walking into the entrance hall of the mansion where Japan and Prussia are already waiting. They repeat the first few sentences of the game, but Japan will come back after he was looking for the broken plate. The group decides to take a look at the first floor of the mansion since Italy seems to be too scared to stay long in here. Later, Holy Roman Empire wants to talk with Italy alone and ensures him that everything will go as Italy wishes to be in this world. But he gets cut off by a monster appearing. Prussia and Japan heard the noise and the group fights the monster which kills off Prussia and Japan. The two survivors flee out of the mansion and Holy Rome tells Italy the whole story from his point of view. Meanwhile, Russia returned with China and Italy's cell phone starts to ring. Prussia answers it and speaks with Austria who wants to know about the current state. Prussia awkwardly reports everything to Austria and hangs up immediately. After picking up a note, Prussia takes a nap and finds out that Italy's corpse and Germany are missing. Everyone goes looking for them and Prussia can eventually find both of them in a new room in the chimney Germany created once again with his ability of building fast. It is a grave-like room for Italy to rest. After Prussia told everybody he found Germany, France talks to Canada and finds out that Russia has been acting quite suspiciously but suddenly, a girl screams and the group decides to split up and search for the girl. Everybody split up in groups, searching for clues, and eventually find France's dead body in the annexe. Canada also has disappeared but nobody notices. Japan decides to solve the case how France died, putting on his Sherlock Holmes cosplay he has been carrying around all the time. Just in case. Characters Bug Reports/ Errors * From time to time, a bug might occur in which Poland doesn't have a faceset, a weapon, equipment or skills. The creator stated that they can't find a solution for it but it is not that bad because it's still possible to win the battle. Trivia/ Extra Facts * There are references to other games from time to time, like Japan's pointing on the culprit at the end of chapter 20 which is a reference to Ace Attorney or Professor Layton, or a mirror image like it can be seen in the RPG Horror Game Ib. Gallery Sources Category:RPG Maker VX Category:Dark Games Category:Horror Games